Matte
Matte (AKA Blatte) is the big boss around here, he hates Wheatley with PASSION and one day wishes to kidnapp his dogs and make Kebab out of them. It all started When Ziroco wanted to do a prank on matte, he decided that Wheatley should change his name to What Ziroco had, then they would play Comp while Ziroco commentates pretending to be the one playing, when it was infact, Wheatley. Wheatley did good, but when Matte found out about the Prank, he got mad so Wheatley decided to troll and throw the game when they lead 13-6. Matte Raged, and swore that he would kill Wheatley one day, everyone laughed but there was no stopping him... One day he might murder Wheatley, but then everyone will know who did it. Since that day, Matte has permanenlty muted Wheatley, as if he never wants to hear from his cuntish little voice again. HISTORY OF HIS OUNDER LIFE 20/03/2017. Strong facts from Matte came out, the fact about his 23 km cock. 21/03/2017. Matte told the public that his whole family tree was in need to help him fap. He also said that he use to make a shish kebab of girl with his cock. Once you fuck him legends says you never walk again and you have a small chance of surviving. This was told by a survival that we cant mention do to safety reasons. MATTE'S GAMING HISTORY Matte is ElFiestas worse player, as a unbeliveble rank in CSGO as Silver Elite and a stuning rank in League of Legend (Bronze 5) it is still a chock to the out world that he from the creation to now still in the team. Matte is that one person no one wants to play with but he still gets a place in the team becouse ElFiesta is known to play as a full team in the most games a full team is built out of 5 members so a empty spot is often left for Matte. With the skittiest skills that humanity ever seen in Fortnite Battle Royal, Matte have taken the title as "The worst gamer in elfiesta" But Matte have his strong sides, Matte is a good Fifa player and a decent cod player. With this being said he prefer consol and not PC. MATTE'S DREAMS Matte have allways dreamed about being a professionall soccer player and have spent over 10 years playing the sport now days he never miss a training becouse of the reason "I will not be called for matches if i dont train" but afterall we all know the real reason he is not being called. MATTE'S RELATIONSHIPS Matte is one of the only members of Elfiesta that never had a girlfriend and is know as the most "gay" member of Elfiesta, Ziroco hates Matte for that spesific reason. Everytime Matte places his hand anywhere on Ziroco boody Ziroco gets really upset, even if Ziroco was about to die, hands of Matte is nothing close to what Ziroco thinks is ok. Matte also loves a little girl named Mattias. One day he walked and asked Mattias if she wanted to fuck. Mattias turned around quick and started to shockeon Matteus hairy cock and since that day Mattias understod that Matteus cock was 23 km long:)